


Vows

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Klaine, Klaine!Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Pregnant, Vows, Wedding, future!Klaine, klaine fluff, klaine wedding, married!klaine, pregnant announcement, pregnant!kurt, surprise pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B are getting married/renewing their vows. They’ve written their own vows. When it’s B’s turn, Person B admits that B is pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, I love this so much, it's very cute, and I was smiling and crying at the same time while writing it. If you love it as much as I do, tell me in the comments and leave a kudos! I found the prompt on tumblr, where they have a whole bunch for your OTP, so I'll probably be doing a lot more of them in the future so look out for them. Enjoy reading this and have fun! Thank you!

To say Kurt was nervous was an understatement. He was trying not to sweat because he said "the moisture will ruin my suit" but he was sweating even more trying not to sweat. He was pacing up and down his hotel room running his vows through his head. It would be a colossal disaster if he had forgotten what he was going to say to his future husband. 

"Kurt, you have got to calm down," Rachel warns him handing him a bottle of water.

"You're right, I need to take a breath, everything is gonna be fine," Kurt says trying to convince himself more than anyone else. He takes the bottle of water putting it up to his lips and taking a sip. 

"Exactly, you're marrying Blaine, not walking to your execution," Rachel chuckles rubbing his shoulder affectionately. Kurt can't help but roll his eyes at his friend. Kurt takes in a deep breath, tightening the cap back on the bottle. He rests a hand on his stomach and is soon running to the bathroom to throw up his special groom breakfast he ate this morning. 

Rachel was trailing after him, taking his suit jacket before he continued to dry heave. 

"Jesus Christ, cancel the wedding, I probably look like shit," Kurt whispers his head still hanging up above the porcelain bowl. 

"Kurt, we'll get you fixed again as soon as you feel better, it's probably just nerves," Rachel tries to comfort. He hangs his suit jacket back up on a hanger before returning back to the bathroom.

"Can you go find Blaine?" Kurt asks resting his elbow on the edge of the seat to hold up his forehead.

"Kurt, that's bad luck, the groom can't see the other groom!" Rachel protests.

"Rachel, go get my fiance," Kurt asks again with a sniffle, hot tears running down his cheeks. "As the maid of honor, I get to tell you what to do, go get Blaine," He repeats. 

Rachel rolls her eyes but nods. Kurt takes in a deep breath, before leaning against the wall, resting a hand on his stomach after hearing the door close.

"This is the worst feeling ever," Kurt shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling. He undoes his dress shirt cuffs and pulls them up, he felt like he was going to have a heat stroke right here in the bathroom. 

He sits like that for a few minutes before having to lean over the toilet once again. The hotel room door opens once again only two pairs of footsteps follow.

"Sweetheart?" He hears Blaine's sweet voice through the bedroom part of the room.

"Blaine, in here!" Kurt calls back coughing into the bowl. 

Blaine hurries into the bathroom, removing his jacket and undoing his bow tie abandoning them on the edge of the sink. 

"Awe sweetheart," Blaine cooed sitting down beside him, wrapping his legs around Kurt's and rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back. "What's wrong?" He asks after Kurt finished dry heaving into the porcelain throne.

"I think it's just nerves," Kurt replies leaning back into Blaine's touch, laying his head on his shoulder, his back still against Blaine's chest. Blaine puts his hands on either side of Kurt's thighs. Kurt meets them putting his hands over Blaine's.

"Don't be nervous, baby," Blaine shakes his head his lips finding home in Kurt's hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to have to get you, but I just immediately calm down when you're here," Kurt admits, closing his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, for better or for worse right?" Blaine chuckles, pressing a kiss to his coif. Normally Kurt would fuss and probably should even more now that it was his wedding day, but he just didn't have the energy to care. 

"Yeah, better or for worse," Kurt smiles at that. He links their fingers together over Kurt's chest. 

They sit like this in silence for a few minutes before Rachel interrupts them.

"I don't mean to interrupt you guys, but you only have fifteen minutes until it starts," Rachel announces. Blaine nods. 

"You ready darling?" Blaine whispers into his hair. 

"To marry you? Of course," Kurt chuckles, Blaine smiles pressing another kiss to his cheek. Blaine stands first, before helping Kurt up and off the white tiled floor. Kurt reaches for his toothbrush starting to use it on his teeth to get rid of the taste of bile in his mouth, as Blaine ties his bowtie back on and put his suit jacket on. 

Blaine grabs Kurt's jacket from Rachel and waits until Kurt is done before putting his jacket on for him. 

"I love you, thank you for coming to see your pathetic fiance," Kurt chuckles turning around to press a kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine chuckles.

"I love you too, you're not pathetic, you're beautiful if I was in surgery and you needed me, I would hear you calling my name, and go get you," Blaine jokes pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt smiles taking his hand and following Rachel out the door and to the altar where all their family and friends were waiting for them to witness the marriage of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. 

Rachel and Finn were first to walk down the aisle, Rachel in a long lavender dress, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and she carried a bouquet with purple roses. Santana and Brittany were next wearing shorter version of the dress with thick straps, and holding a bouquet full of purple lilies. Mike and Tina were third. Mike wearing a suit identical to Finn's light gray with a purple bowtie. Sam and Mercedes followed, and Artie and Kitty with after them. Nick and Jeff had also made their down the aisle, and David and Wes were after them. Lastly Puck and Quinn walked down the aisle.   
Music ensued before Kurt was walking down the aisle with Carole on his arm, grins on both of their faces. 

Instead of wearing a bridesmaids dress. Carole was wearing a dark violet dress that touched the floor, it had thick straps over her shoulders and was wearing a corsage with a purple lily as the main flower with pearls and greenery around it. 

When they reached the end of the aisle Carole gave him a kiss on the cheek and let him wait for Blaine after a pat on the back from Burt who was their minister. 

Soon Blaine was walking down the aisle with his mom, Pamela Anderson on his arm wearing a dress identical to Carole's and the same corsage on. 

When they had reached the end of the aisle Pamela gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek as well, leaving a big red mark on his cheek that Kurt wiped away with his thumb making everyone laugh at the couple and at Mrs. Anderson. 

Everyone takes their seats once again. 

"I guess these things start with a greeting," Burt pauses to take a deep breath. "I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad and just like you guys, I am here to witness the marriage of these two wonderful people, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel," Blaine and Kurt are both smiling from ear to ear. Blaine reaches over taking Kurt's hands in his own. "I think I can safely say that everyone here that has ever been around you two, has thought "you're going to marry eachother one day" because I know that whenever I see you two together, I get a smile on my face because you two are a match made in heaven, and everyone knew that one day we would be standing here watching this happen," Burt stops to take in a deep breath, tears were already gathering in his eyes. "Now, to my understanding, you two have your own vows, so I will hand it off the Blaine first," With that Burt took a step back into the background that was decorated with purple, green and white flowers, and a small water fountain that the hotel already had.

Blaine takes in a deep breath.

"There comes a moment where you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever' and you singing Blackbird, was that moment for me," Blaine pauses to smile. Kurt's lips curl into a bright smile. "I said that to you when we were in high school, and I regret it because, you were there all along, holding my hand running down those halls and I was so ignorant that I didn't see it, until your bird died," Blaine stops to chuckle and Kurt soon followed as did the audience. "Kurt, when I first met you, there was just something about you and I thought, "I wanna be this kid's friend," but in reality, my heart was trying to say "you idiot, you wanna marry him" and here we are, holding each other's hands and promising a great life together. I'm promising you that. We are going to have a great life together, but we're gonna fight, we're gonna cry and yell at eachother, but we're gonna come back to eachother and cry in eachother's arms because we feel so bad about whatever we said or whatever we did. But, that's gonna be a great life, because it's with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way or with anyone else, because I love you, I love you so much that it hurts when I see you hurt and my heart aches when you cry," 

Tears were gathering in Blaine's eyes and a single on fell from his eye. "I love you, and I'm ready to start our life together as a married couple," Blaine finishes, getting choked up on the last few words. Kurt smiles reaching his thumb up to wipe away his tears. 

"Kurt," Burt says offering the floor to Kurt. Kurt takes in a deep breath. 'remember what you were gonna say,' he thinks to himself. 

"Blaine Devon Anderson, when I was little, I had two goals in life, get on broadway, and get married so I could have children, and here we are. Blaine, when I'm having a horrible day, or having a rough time, you are the first person I think of, I always think "You can't give up, because Blaine wouldn't let you"" Kurt stops to chuckle as did Blaine, nodding, knowing it was true. "I was puking, and looked horrible this morning, and all I wanted was to cuddle you and for you to tell me it was going to be okay, and you did, and that's all I've ever wanted, and I got so much more. I got your beautiful voice, that I am blessed to when you take a shower, and when you're cooking, which just brings the goofiest smile to my face and a blush to yours when you realize I was staring at you, because I just couldn't help myself. I got your humor, that can make me laugh so hard, that I'm crying, when ten minutes ago, I was crying because I slipped and fell, because I'm a clutz," Kurt stops to laugh once again. At this point Blaine was also laughing with a red tint to his cheeks. "I also got your smile, that I swear can cure cancer, I got your dancing that makes me want to get up and dance with you, no matter how comfy I am," Kurt sniffles, getting serious for a second, "I can't wait to starts signing my name on things as "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, because I know that we're apart of each other, and this makes it official, I love you and I'm ready to walk into the sunset together as a happy, couple," He pauses taking in a deep breath before continuing. "And I can't wait until November 26th to see you holding a tiny, pink faced baby in your arms," Kurt finishes. 

Blaine's smile disappears, his breathing hitched. 

"What?" Blaine looks to Kurt with a blank expression on his face. 

"I'm pregnant," Kurt lets out a chuckle. The room goes silent for a few seconds until Blaine has wrapped Kurt in his arms, holding him tight and crying full on, tears rushing down his cheeks. Kurt is also crying, his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and Blaine's around his waist, his face hiding in his shoulder. 

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine was now sobbing. The room takes a few seconds before it erupts into celebratory screams and just when Kurt thought the room couldn't filled with anymore love, he was proven wrong. 

"I know," Kurt laughs pressing a kiss to the side of his head. They starts rocking back and forth. 

"I love you, I love you so much Kurt," Blaine chuckles letting Kurt go so he can press his forehead against his soon to be husband. He cups Kurt's face in his palms. 

"I love you too," Kurt chuckles, tears pouring down his cheeks. Blaine wipes at them. 

"We're gonna be dads," Blaine says excitedly. "Together,"

"Yeah we are," Kurt smiles as Blaine wraps Kurt in his arms once more. 

Once the room dies down, they get back to the vows.

"So, I think I can safely say you both do," Burt chuckles.

"God, I do, I do," Blaine smiles.

"Of course, I do," Kurt nods, their hands linked together.

"Can we get the rings?" Burt asks. Sam nods pulling them from his pocket and handing them to the couple. Kurt slips his on Blaine's first and Blaine follows. 

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and husband, you may kiss your groom," Burt announces. Kurt practically attacks Blaine's lips, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and holding him there, Blaine wraps his around Kurt's waist. Kurt was first to come up for air, while everyone stood, clapping and whistling for the newlyweds. Blaine's face erupts in a smile, pecking his lips once more before taking his hand in his and turning to everyone.

"I'm married and I'm gonna be a dad!" Blaine shouts, making everyone laugh. Kurt squeezes his hand tightly. Blaine turns to him pecking his lips briefly before they left down the aisle as flower petals were thrown on them as they left the altar and to go get pictures done.


End file.
